Of Markings and Prophecies
by ImagineFandom
Summary: Ingvild appeared out of nowhere. Found by Floki. He notices the tattoos on her arms. Symbols of the gods. He along with Ubbe and Helga take her to the Seer where it is revealed just how important she is. Eventual IvarxOC. Very first fic. Unedited. Rated M for later. AU/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fic and highly unedited! Just wanted to get something out there! I own nothing except my own OFC! *Revised Ch1 8/13/17*

* * *

Chapter 1

Floki was sitting on the small beach in front of his home. He could see a storm moving in closer over the dimming horizon of the Fjord. Thunder, rain, he didn't move. He didn't care what came at him, for what did it matter? All that mattered was that Ragnar was dead, and Floki was left alone in the world. Helga had left him to sit on his beach hours ago, she knew he needed solitude.

He was almost in a meditative state when the air thickened around him, the pressure growing uncomfortable in his ears. His eyes shot open as lightning struck just a few yards in front of him, knocking him over.

As he scrambled back up he noticed that there, just before him where the sand still crackled, lay a woman. She didn't move as he breathlessly looked from her, to his home, to the sky. He couldn't believe Helga had not come yet, how could she not have heard? With nothing seeming to move around him except for the winds and seas, he stepped closer to the unconscious woman.

It was dark now, he couldn't make out much of her. He knew he couldn't leave her out here, mostly because he was immensely intrigued to know where she came from. What just happened? Who was she? How did she get here? He easily scooped her up and rushed her into the house, frantically yelling for Helga to make a spot for him to lay her on. His voice unsteady, his breathing heavy from adrenaline, he only noticed Ubbe, Hvitserk, & Sigurd as he turned from slamming the door shut.

As the three brothers stood incredulous and unmoving it was Ubbe who spoke up. 'Who is this Floki? What has happened that has you panicked so?' Floki tried to calm himself as he lay her on the furs that his loving wife had laid out.

Pacing manically, trying to put it all together to tell everyone, there was silence as Floki's voice was heard above the fire in the room. 'She came from the sky Ubbe. Lightning struck the sand and when it was gone, there she lay', his hands moving wildly as he described the scene.

Sigurd took a torch and ran outside to see the beach. He came back in the house telling his brothers that what Floki said must be true. 'There's a burst of burnt sand on the beach, with an almost undisturbed area in the middle, like the sand just burned around her.'

'Floki, look', Helga said softly as she was washing the woman's exposed skin from blackened sand. As the men gathered around, they could see markings upon her skin. Tattoos. On her left wrist she bore the symbol of Freya, and beneath that running the length of her forearm were Valkyrie wings. On the sides of her left wrist, under her thumb were the runes for warrior and joy. Then on her right forearm was Mjölnir. 'She is marked by the gods, what does this mean?' Helga raised her shaking head to look at her husband.

'I am unsure Helga. We will take her to the Seer when she wakes, but we must be careful that no one sees her. At least until we know more hmm?' Everyone agreed with Floki, who was still pacing, his mind no doubt still frantic.

Unbeknownst to them while they were speaking, the woman had awakened. Hearing their voices first, she was sure to open her eyes slowly as to not alert them she was conscious. She carefully eyed her surroundings, seeing what seemed to be the smallest of the men by the door in a deep blue tunic.

Catching them off guard she shot off the floor towards the man in blue. She swiftly pulled his sword from his sheath and put it to his neck, using him as a shield. Her brown eyes were wild as she took in her surroundings. Four men, one woman, small low lit room. Who were these people? How had she gotten here? What had happened? The blond woman had been tending to her but that didn't necessarily mean she could be trusted.

The air was thick with tension, no one making a move. With the door at her back she knew her only chance was to run. So with all her strength she shoved the blue tunic man towards the others, and bolted.


	2. Chapter 2

Again this is just thrown together! I have no beta and this is my first fic ever, my first writing ever! I own nothing, just my OFC! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Shit it was dark. And just the slightest bit cold. She had no idea what the landscape looked like around her, so inevitably she tripped over something. As she went to get up a weight crashed down on her, shoving her face in the sand again. Whoever it was picked her up easily and threw her over their shoulder. She had dropped her stolen sword in the scuffle and could only kick and punch at the body that was carrying her.

'Stop struggling', came a deep voice, 'we're not going to hurt you, you have my word.' She went to retort that his word meant nothing seeing how she didn't even know him, but they had arrived back at the house she had woken up in. Ubbe set her down near the fire. Everyone gave her space to gather herself and took this time to fully observe her.

She wasn't tall, a couple inches below Sigurd even in her thickly heeled, sand colored boots. They were laced high, coming to the middle of her calf and had what appeared to be thick socks underneath. She wore snug black pants, and a loose crimson tunic that was half tucked into her pants. Her deep brown hair appeared black tied high upon her head, it was only the light of the fire that gave away the mahogany color.

Floki grew agitated with the silence and spoke low to her 'Who are you and how did you get here?'

Resentful of his tone she glared at the half bald man. 'How dare you demand answers from me when I am outnumbered by strangers?' Her voice was stronger than anyone had expected, including herself. 'I was out for a walk when a lightning storm came on suddenly. I fell as I was running to find shelter, and the next thing I knew I was waking up on your floor. IF you must know', she growled out.

Ubbe spoke calmly, trying to diffuse the situation, his hands up as he neared her. 'Floki here found you on the beach. He says you were brought here by a lightning strike. My brother Sigurd has seen the spot in the sand that you landed upon, you must believe us.' He then pointed out everyone in the room. The half bald man was Floki, his wife Helga, Sigurd was the one who's sword she'd stolen, his brother Hvitserk, and the oldest of the three brothers was Ubbe, with his single braid down his back. 'Please, just tell us your name' he said as he sat back down in his chair.

Finally feeling calmer, she sat on the floor and sighed. 'My name is Ingvild.'

Floki's eyes widened. So she bore markings of the gods and the name of one. She had a warrior rune on her body, and the end of her name meant battle. He looked around the room and noticed everyone's eyebrows had also risen. _We must all be thinking the same thing_ , he thought. 'I think it is time we took her to the Seer Ubbe, he will know what to do.'

Ingvild stood up, 'I'll only go if Helga goes. I'm not going anywhere alone with four strange men in the middle of the night.' She knew she could defend herself against a couple of them, but not four.

Floki giggled then, 'You didn't seem worried about us when you had Sigurd's sword at his throat.' He wouldn't admit it, but that had impressed him a little. He didn't see it coming.

Blood rushed to Sigurd's face, remembering being bested by a woman.

She felt a little bad, seeing him embarrassed in front of his brothers. 'That was different', her voice was soft hoping to comfort Sigurd, 'no one was on their guard then.'

Ubbe headed to the door, 'Well let's go then. Sigurd, Hvitserk, go back to the house and get some rest. We'll all come back here in the morning.' The younger brothers did as they were told. Though she thought she heard Sigurd murmur something about not speaking of the incident by the door to anyone, especially Ivar. Did they have another brother? She'd have to file that away for later. There were bigger questions to be answered.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but my OFC!

* * *

Chapter 3

They came to a small tent towards the back of the town. Charms clanked together as they entered, it sounded like wood or maybe bone. The inside seemed even smaller with the four of them in there, plus all the furs and trinkets everywhere. There was movement in the corner of Ingvild's eyes.

She turned her head to see a dark figure, clad in black, walking toward them. As his face came into the fire she sat up straighter. He barely had a face, and what was there seemed to be the whitest skin she's ever seen. As she eyed him warily she noticed that black seemed to coat the inside and outside of his mouth.

His deep gravelly voice cut through the air, 'Ah I see the day has come that the marked one has been delivered to us.' He halted the questions he knew they had with his hand in the air. 'Ingvild you have been named for the gods, marked for gods, and sent by the gods. Your purpose here is great, you will know it when it is shown to you. Here,' he struggled as he reached for something behind him. He pulled out a long necklace which bore a charm that was a replica of her Mjölnir tattoo. Markings and all. 'Keep this on you always' he said, reaching the necklace out to her.

'No no no wait. First, how the fuck do you know my name?! Second, I got these tattoos at some random shop, plus I'm not even from here, I'm not sent by the gods. I don't even know where here is! My purpose? I have none! I'm not special, I'm not-' she was cut off by a stern flick on the knee from Ubbe.

'Don't interrupt' he whispered. She scowled at him as she turned back to the Seer.

'I know it is difficult to believe but you must. You must fulfill your prophecy and help others fulfill theirs. You and they will gain much if you do.' The no faced man continued on as Ingvild tried not to panic. He went on about how she would only have a few choice memories of her previous life, just enough to help her here. That her tattoos may seem random, but they were meant to be there by the gods.

It was true, she didn't feel saddened about whatever her old life was, because she really couldn't remember it. 'You are here now, and here you will stay. Now take this.' He reached the necklace out towards her again. Floki stood behind them so she looked from Helga to Ubbe, both whom nodded for her to take it.

As soon as she touched it she changed. Her eyes glowed a glacier blue as did her tattoo of Thor's hammer. Everyone froze, unsure of what was happening. Floki saw the Seer grin which made him giddy. Yes this girl was important. Of that he was sure now.

Everyone held their breath as the light vanished and Ingvild gasped. She had seen the Aesir, Yggdrasil, all of it. The gods spoke the truth to her. She shakily slipped the long necklace around her neck and placed it under her tunic. 'So I'm marked by the gods for great things. What things?' she inquired as she cleared her throat.

'Who can say. You will know in time. Now leave me, it is late.' After being dismissed by the Seer, she was unsure what would happen next. She had no possessions, knew no one, had nowhere to stay.

Reading her face, Helga spoke for the first time. Her voice sweet, and motherly. It comforted Ingvild. 'You will stay with Floki and I of course. We will care for you while you are here.' Helga linked arms with her and started back home, leaving no room for Floki to argue.

'Well Ubbe, I shall see you in the morning I suppose.' The young man grinned while clapping Floki on the shoulder, leaving them to walk home. Catching up to his wife he could hear her making plans for their new house guest. New clothes would have to be made, some weapons, Helga would show her how to braid her hair, and how to cook Viking foods. He was happy to have one marked by the gods staying in his home, he felt that meant he too was important to the Aesir.

They settled Ingvild into the extra room of their home. Not having the energy to see where she'll be staying for the foreseeable future, she promptly fell asleep, boots on and all.

Settling into their own bed together, Floki hugged Helga close, 'Things will change now Helga hehe. Things will change.'


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

Hello all! I am taking this story down soon and putting up another, kind of similar one, in its place! Look for it to come soon!


End file.
